Peter and Bella's Journey
by petersgirlbff
Summary: Peter and Bella find each other during a time when Bella loses herself. Edward has taken control of her life and she wants it back. She starts being rebellious Bella. Partying with the wolves and having wild nights out. She becomes close to Peter Whitlock. Join them as they begin their journey of love.
1. Chapter 1

**PETER AND BELLA'S JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I do not own anything. All character belongs to someone other than me. No copy right intended.**

**A/N I am the best friend of petersgirl2011. I have adopted some of her words since MY JOURNEY has been deleted by Fanfiction. They are currently deleting any story that contains cursing, sex scenes and violence because of the M rating. Which is only for 16 years of age or younger. If you were a reader of that story let me know. I will tell you where you can continue to read it.**

**I am not stealing her work but, there is nothing that Fanfiction can do about my posting this. It does not contain one curse word, any sex or violence. Since she was a naughty girl that we all know and love with the FanFic people. Her account has been suspended and she was trying to PM everyone to let them know. **

**I set this account up after her accident and I started reading on here as well. She was a little upset with the name that I chose but I think that she is happy about it now.**

**I was one of those silly girls that she wrote about. The party bus, blow up dolls all true. We woke up the next morning about 75 miles from home with tramp stamps. Really what else is there to do at 3:00 am in the morning except find a all night tattoo shop. **

Edward is getting ready to go on a weekend hunting trip with his family. I am once again being told that I need a baby sister to watch over me while he is gone. He is always afraid that I will get myself into trouble.

I wish he could understand how humiliating it is to be watched over like a two year old baby. But when I say something to him about it, he just tries to ignore the conversation. Or he tells me how he knows what is best for me and it is all about my safety. Ever since we have come back from Italy it's only gotten worse.

Edward is always adding more restrictions of what I can and cannot do. It is almost like he is controlling my every movement and breath.

This weekend they left me with Jasper and Emmett. Don't get me wrong I love Em as though he was a blood brother, the irony of that right. He always makes sure that we have fun while the others are away. Emmett does not treat me like I am a doll that is breakable or that I am incapable of taking care of myself; but like I am his sister.

I have also gotten closer to Jasper. He and I share our love for books and history. That is something that Alice has absolutely no interest in. I swear that girl only cares about clothes and cash. But she is my best friend and she does love Jasper with all her heart.

Alice was absolutely thrilled that Jasper and I have become closer lately. She encourages us to spend as much time together as we can. But Edward, however, does not seem to like it at all. I really can't understand why. He says that he still does not completely trust Jasper with me yet. But I always feel that there is more that he is not telling me.

If Edward only knew that spending time with Emmett was a lot more dangerous with the things that we do, then Jasper could ever be. Speaking of danger I am sure that there will be a game or two of truth or dare this weekend. That is fun loving Emmett at his best. He never means any harm but sometimes he embarrasses me.

I walked down the stairs and Jasper was reading on the couch. "Hey Bella, What would you like to do this weekend? I was thinking that maybe you and I could take sometime this weekend together."

I was thinking about what I was going to do about Edward and his not trusting me. "I don't care what ever you guys would like to do is fine with me." I know that they are only trying to help and are only doing what Edward has asked them to do.

Jasper gave me a strange look and went to say something to me when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Edward. Crap, I know why he is calling again. Are you being a good girl? What are you doing for the tenth time since he left? Have you snuck out and saw Jacob yet? That is the one that bothered me the most. I am not allowed to see or talk to Jacob anymore. Because it makes Edward go ape shit about how unstable the wolves are. But we all know that he is jealous and does not want me around him. But he won't admit that. But Edward has family convinced that Jacob is a danger to me. So they think that they are looking out for my best interest when they tell Edward anything to do with Jacob.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper. "Bella, are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention. Edward is on the phone." Great I missed his call and he called Jaspers cell. Here comes a long lecture on the importance of my answering my phone and how worried he is. I am getting so tired of having this same conversation over and over with him.

I took Jaspers phone "Hello." A sigh came from Edward on the other end of the line. "Bella, I was so worried about you when you didn't answer the phone. Is everything alright? Did Emmett or Jasper do something to you? Put them on the phone now." I got up and walked over to where Jasper was looking out the huge window and handed him his phone. In a low whisper to Jasper "He wants to talk to you."

Jasper took the phone. "Hello, no everything is fine. No we have not done anything to hurt her. No she is fine. No there is no need for you to come home early. She just left her cell phone upstairs that's all. Of course she was not ignoring your calls." Wow, Jasper just lied for me. He shot me a look of that's what you better tell him too.

Jasper handed me the phone. Edward at least seemed a little relieved after talking to Jasper "Love, you need to get some rest. So why don't you get ready for bed.

I rolled my eyes "It's only 8:00 p.m. I am not ready to go to bed yet."

Of course he had to tell me what was best for me "Bella, I know what is best for you, now get ready for bed and I will call you in the morning." I just hung up the phone and handed it back to Jasper.

Jasper must have felt my feelings "Is everything alright would you like to talk about it?"

As I stomped up the stairs "No, I have to go to bed now; those were my daddy's orders." I cannot believe that, even Rene and Charlie have not given me a bed time since I was ten years old.

Unbelievable, when did I lose all control over my own being? When did I become Edwards's daughter? Then it hit me, Edward did not take away my control I gave it to him on silver platter. It is my own fault that he behaves like this. I should have listened to Charlie a long time ago and put a stop to it then.

I have no one but myself to blame for this. But that is going to stop this weekend. Edward will have to understand that if our relationship is going to work that I am capable of making my own decisions and being my own person. I need to show Edward rebellious Bella and I know just the person to help me with that.

Please review; thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N I want to acknoweledge that I have adpoted some of the words from petersgirl2011. MY JOURNEY was deleted from FanFiction. I hope that they realize that she is a tiny thing by size but like a pit bull when you have made her mad.**

I stood in the hot water of the shower to let it wash away my fears of executing my plan until I was like a prune. I got out and blew my hair dry and plugged in my curling iron. I even put a light coat of makeup on and for doing it myself, it wasn't bad.

I was thinking of a way to get away from Jasper and Emmett tonight. I know they would not approve any more than Edward would of my being around Jacob. Someone was knocking on the bedroom door. I opened the door still in my towel and there stood confused looking Jasper with a big white box. "Is that my dinner?" I asked jokingly.

Jasper kept looking down at the floor "No but Alice called and said to give this to you because it was time. Do you know what that she is talking about Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I have no idea but thank you for giving it to me." He smiled and walked away down the hallway. I put the box on the bed and took the lid off. Inside was a note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_When someone loves you, they love all of you. That means that they know everything bad that there is to know about you but love you anyway._

_Go out tonight. Jasper and Emmett will keep you safe. But remember that some lines cannot be uncrossed. _

_Enjoy the things in the box. YES! You have to wear them. No matter what happens you will always be my sister._

Love,

Alice

What the heck does that mean? I cannot believe that she would think I would cross a line with Jacob. She is as bad as Edward. Doesn't anyone understand that I love Jake, but not like that? He warms my heart like the sun and has always been there for me. This is more than I can say for myself. I am a crappy friend to him. I have ignored all his calls for over a month now. Maybe, he won't want to see me tonight.

But wait this also means that she knew about my plan to sneak away tonight. It was a plan that was not supposed to include bringing two vampires with me. I would never bet against Alice, she must have seen that everything would be okay. Especially, since she didn't tell Edward about the plan. How can I bring all these guys together without killing one another? How am I going to convince Jacob to spend an evening with what he hates the most?

I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my robe and slowly dialed Jacob. He answered excited "Loca, where have you been? Wait your calling me does that mean you finally came to your senses and dumped the dead ass leech?"

I sighed, "Please Jake don't call him that. Tonight I just need to be Bella. If you cannot understand my choices then we need to end this conversation now." That, this is exactly how I need to be talking to Edward. Maybe this is why mine and Jake's relationship works so well. We are able to be so honest with one another. "Look Jake, I want a night out that is carefree and I can be fun loving Bella. What do you think?"

He laughed "Well you're in luck we are going off the Rez for Emily's birthday tonight. We are going to a bar that her friend owns, that's how were getting in. Except for Brady, Collin, Paul and Leah, they have patrol. Do you want to come along?"

The wheels were turning in my head of how to ask Jake, hey do you care if I bring vampires with me. "How would you feel about my bringing some friend with me tonight?"

Jacob was chipper "Sure the more the merrier. Who are they?"

I gulped "Well its Jasper and Emmett, you know Edward's brothers." Dead Silence! "Jake did I lose you?... Hello…."

My Jacob being the best guy friend that girl could have "Fine if it means that I get to spend some time with you then I will tolerate the leec, them. But don't ask me to be all warm and cozy with them. Besides it is a public place and neutral territory, I can't stop them from being there." He gave me the address and we said our good byes.

I turned back to the box to see what torture Alice had in store for me. There was a pair of expensive black lace panties and matching bra. I felt the cup of the bra and it felt squishy. What the hell is in there? It feels like jelly. I know I don't have a lot of boob but come on. There was also a cream colored pair of cowboy boots and a matching cowboy hat to the vest that I had already picked out. That little pixie, bless her.

JASPERS POV

I was standing in front of the window trying to understand all the emotions Bella has had in the past hour. Pondering what was really taking place tonight. All Alice would tell me was let Bella make her own decisions and do not interfere. Keep her safe for me. This has to happen. But no explanation of why or what the outcome might be. I know it has something to do with Edward but who knows. Well, except for my pixie wife.

Emmett came in and said in funny voice "What's wrong bro? You look like you lost your best friend and well obviously not because here I am." Then he gave me a huge goofy grin.

I asked him because he is closer to Bella than I am "Have you noticed anything different about Bella?"

He scratched his head "Well she has not hurt herself like normal today. I frowned at him. I am trying to have a serious conversation with him. He continued "No, seriously I think she is unhappy with Edward. He just keeps up with more restrictions to what she can and can't do. He treats her like she is a baby. He acts like she is not smart enough to come in out the rain by herself and he has to tell her everything to do. He is just pushing her farther away and I don't think he even realizes it. Maybe we can try to talk to him when he gets home? You know I over herd him and Carlisle arguing about his going with them this weekend. He told Carlisle that you and I were not safe to leave Bella with because you would eat her and because I'm an idiot. Can you believe that he called me an idiot? Anyways, Carlisle told him that was nonsense and Bella enjoyed our company. Basically Carlisle made him go." I cannot believe that everyone thinks of Emmett as a big oaf that does not pay attention. Maybe he is not an idiot after all.

Rubbing my chin and thinking about what Emmett had just said. "Maybe we should try talking to him? Relationships are new to Edward. Perhaps he doesn't realize what he is doing. If he is pushing her away, it will only get worse."

Then Emmett then started pacing the floor like a caged mountain lion. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head "I promised Bella that I would not tell anybody but I think it's important so I'm going to tell you. Bella has not seen Charlie in over a month. Edward will not allow it."

I was confused "You have to be mistaken Emmett. Bella goes home all the time. So how can she not see Charlie?"

He crossed his heart and held up his thumb "Scouts honor. Since Charlie got engaged to Sue, he stays on the reservation with her. Since Bella can't go there, she can't see Charlie. She cries sometime because she misses him so much. The only person she gets to be around other than Edward is our family. But Bella has not stood up to Edward about it."

Bouncing down the stairs in her robe was Bella. Thank god it was a frumpy fuzzy robe, so much better than just her towel. She waved at us and she was very nervous right now "Hey guys, would you guys like to go a party tonight?"

Emmett laughed "Party is my middle name."

She was stammering "Um... well ok… but the thing is… it is with the wolves."

Emmett went to say something but I stopped him. "We would love to be your escorts for the evening Ms. Bella. Where is this wolf party taking place, you know we are not allowed to go on to the reservation?"

She laughed, "I know, it is at a bar that Emily's friend owns that's how we are going to get in. It's on neutral territory and Jacob said he did not mind if I brought you guys."

I had to ask the obvious question "You know if Alice knows that it is only a matter of time until Edward finds out right?"

She laughed devilishly as she went back up the stairs "They will never see a thing and besides I want to be the one who tells him that we went out with the wolves."

Thank you for reading me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I have adpoted some words from MY JOURNEY, petersgirl2011. Her story was deleted by FanFiction. **

**MY JOURNEY trivia. She hit the pole in Peter's truck on a sunny day. She was not drunk or stone, I mean medicated at the time; just did'nt see the pole. To know her is to love her.**

PETERS POV

I have been driving for about two days to get to a hole in the wall called Forks. I have been fighting my "I JUST KNOW" gift to go to my brother. I didn't want to have to explain my failures to him or what had been going on with me lately. I had been ignoring his calls for over six months. But, after a week of being on the edge of insanity I decided to stop fighting it and just do it. I still don't know why I am supposed to go there or what will happen when I get there, but here we go.

The only thing I have left is Jasper and my travel companion, Chichi. He is a little Chihuahua that I found almost dead in an alley. Someone had beaten him nearly to death and obviously had been starving him for a long time. They put him in a Wal-Mart bag and threw him in the dumpster. What I would like to do to that human. Show them what is like to be the weaker prey. They say we are cruel as vampires but humans can be crueler. We do what we do to survive and they do it because they want to.

I have been nursing him along for about ten months now. He truly is amazing, not a bit scared of me. Most animals know to fear us and stay as far away as possible. I tried to set him free after he was healthy enough to have a chance at survival. He just sat down on my foot and whimpered. So needless to say we have been traveling around this country with no place to go.

I looked down and next to me asleep was Chichi, my best friend. He was curled up against my leg as I drove. I stroked his head gently "Don't worry little buddy, I won't let them eat you." I thought about how different Jasper and I ended up. I feast on humans and Jasper eats bunnies. I laughed to myself. I bet that's a sight watching a bad ass vampire chasing bunnies and chipmunks around the yard. I came to the end of the drive and took a long deep and unneeded breath. "Well there's no turning back now little buddy." He wagged his tail.

I pulled my black Harley Davidson truck, chromed out of course, in front of the house. I picked up Chichi and put him on the passenger side. "You wait here; I want to make sure that they are not hungry. But I'll come back for you." He just set there with those big puppy eyes and whimpered. "How Adorable."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Jasper opened the door with a look of disbelief. "Peter, it has been so long, why haven't you answered my calls?"

He gave me a man hug and asked me to come in. "It's been to long brother, too long. I have been …." As I walked through the door I froze. The smell was pure heaven. I took in a deep inhale. "Since when do you keep humans?"

Jasper laughed "That's Bella, Edwards's fiancée." I stood there probably looking like a he told me something so unbelievable. "Wait… What?.. I thought that he was gay."

Emmett walked up and laughed "We all did until Bella came along." He shook my hand and then suddenly clamped down on my shoulders roughly. "Peter if you even think about hurting Bella, I will fucking kill you." He was serious right now and all vampire. Then it was like flipping the light switch he released my shoulders and went back to being fun loving Emmett. "So bro, how the hell have you been?" I stood there in awe. What would make him protect this human? "Um…fine."

We looked up at the ceiling. It must have been the human pacing and screaming at someone. "You can't tell me what to do Edward. I will go to bed whenever I want to. UH….You. are. such. an. ass. Stop telling me not to use bad words. You know Edward if you do not like what I just said then you are definitely not going to like this. FUCK YOU!" slam went the phone. "I am so going to kick his ass when he gets home. No, I will have Emmett kick his ass for me. Yes that's it, that's what I am going to do."

Then it sounded like skipping across the floor. We all had a laugh at that. I look at Jasper "Well, she seems pleasant."

Jasper explained that they were getting ready to go out and I could come if I wanted. But there would be other humans around. I had already fed far away from Forks so I would be fine. They frown upon feeding anywhere near their little town and they always freak out when I come to visit. The act as though I would be capable of slaughtering the whole town or something.

They told me to make myself comfortable while they cleaned out the jeep so we could take it tonight. I plopped down on the couch and let my mind wander to Charlotte. Damn that woman. She has me all twisted up inside. I try not to think about her. But that's easier said than done. She is honestly the only women I ever loved. I really can't remember if there was anyone when I was human or not. I gave her my everything and she threw it away like the trash. Now, I sit here a pathetic shell of a man. Coming here to do something, but I have no fucken clue what.

I could hear the human coming down the stairs and her scent was more intoxicating the closer she got. I got up to introduce myself. She saw me and her eyes were huge. She took off running back up the stairs. Well, I know I'm not the best looking guy but that was just fucking rude. I shook my head; there is nothing like getting kicked in the dick by a human, no less.

I went to go back to the couch to sit down when she came charging down the stairs yelling at me. "Where are my brothers? What have you done to them? I'll burn your balls off!" I was concentrating on what she had in her hand. OH SHIT!, hairspray and a lighter. This crazy bitch was chasing me around the living room trying to burn my balls. I did what any dignified vampire would do, I ran like hell out the door to get away from her.

I was running like the wind to get away from her when I almost collided with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett kept running but Jasper stopped. "Peter, what happened? Please tell me that you did not hurt Bella."

I threw my hands up in the air. I was totally insulted that he thought I would hurt their human. "I never touched her, that crazy bitch tried to burn my balls off with a hairspray torch."

He grabbed his gut and doubled over laughing his ass off. "You mean to tell me that you were running away from the little human, Bella. We are talking about the same person, right? I can see how the big bad vampire would be scared of a human that weights, oh around a hundred pounds and… is a girl."

I gave him the finger and sternly told him "I could have taken her you know." He cocked his head "Are you sure?" Then he started laughing even harder. Why don't I just lay down and let them take turns playing kick Peter in the pecker.

Emmett was by our side and looked shaken. "Jasper you need to hurry. I think I killed Bella." Jasper grew serious quickly "What the hell did you do?"

Thank you for reading. To those that reviewed: It means a lot. XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N For all of you that love reading my besty, petersgirl2011. There is more to come. I am adopting her some of her words. **

EMMETTS POV

We ran into the house and there laid Bella with her arms and legs sprawled out and her head shoved in the base cabinet wall of the island/bar in the kitchen. Jasper knelt on one knee and felt her wrist. "She is still alive, she has a pulse and heart beat." He carefully lifted her head and was examining it. "She has a bump on her head but, I think that she will be fine."

I ran my hands down the sides of my face. Thank god she will be alright. I can't believe that I hurt her. I love Bella. She is my baby sister, end of story. To be honest I like Bella more than Edward. But then again who doesn't.

I feel like such an ass right now. But then it came to me. "Hey Jasper is it possible that Bella had that bump on her head before she knocked the hole in the bar?"

He slow stood up with his mouth open. "Geeze Emmett what do you think? Oh never mind. What happened?"

I sat down on the bar stool. "When we heard screaming and yelling, I thought that Peter was hurting Bella. I was trying to get to her and save her. I thought she needed my help so when I came running in, I ran straight into her on accident. She fell and slide about twenty feet across the floor into the kitchen and hit the bar with her head. You know I would never hurt her on purpose." I turned to Peter "So if you weren't hurting her, what happened?" He told me the story of Bella chasing him around the living room with hairspray and lighter trying to burn his balls. That is a high five for my home girl.

Jasper picked Bella up and laid her down easy on the couch. He was trying very hard not to add any more injuries to the list. Peter sat down on the love seat. I was trying not to lose it thinking about Bella chasing Peter. But that does not mean that I'm not going to razz him a little. "Hey Peter, you might not want to sit that close to Bella. She can probably still kick your ass even though she asleep."

He gave me the finger and was trying to wrestle me to the ground. Peter is an awesome and deadly fighter. But I'm bigger and stronger. I finally got him in a head lock and was chanting "Peter the pussy, Peter the pussy."

Jasper said "Enough, Bella is coming to." I rushed over to her side and took her hand in mine as I sat down on the couch beside her. She opened those big brown eyes and sat up quickly.

She was rambling as she hugged me for dear life. "Oh Emmett, there was a vampire, I thought you were dead, Jasper too, he was going to eat me, are you ok?"

As she was examining me to make sure, I took her face in my hands. "Breath Belly, your fine, I'm fine, Jaspers is fine and everything is fine." She took some slow calming deep breaths and then it happened. She spotted Peter and started screaming all over again.

JASPERS POV

I was trying to send Bella waves of calm and security, but shit, she was hysterical. So I took a more aggressive approach. "Bella, listen to me!" She finally started to relax the death hold she had on my arm. "This is my brother, Peter Whitlock and he means you no harm. I promise that I would never let anyone hurt you."

She was staring at my face trying to let everything process that I just told her. Her face turned as red as a tomato. The embarrassment was rolling off of her. She slowly rose from the couch and started walking towards Peter.

His body was tense and ridged. For every step Bella took towards him, he took two backwards until his back hit the wall. "I am so sorry. I saw your red eyes and assumed that you were a nomad. I am really sorry. Normally I don't behave like that."

Peter held up his hands as sign of please do not come any closer to me. "It's fine." Then he headed towards the door. "I need a smoke." There was something definitely off about Peter. But with everything being total chaos since he got here I really hadn't had enough time to pay that much attention. I was going to have to ask him later when we are alone what had been going on.

Bella started up the stairs "I just have to grab a couple of things, and then we can go. I also need some aspirin. I have a splitting head ache."

Emmett piped up "That's because Peter scared you and you fell down."

She shrugged her shoulders "That's funny, I don't remember that. But I do fall down a lot."

I asked Emmett "Why would you tell her that?"

He laughed "Technically Peter did scare her and technically she did fall down. I covered all my bases."

I rolled my eyes. "Technically you are an idiot." This is going to be a long night.

Emmett and I went outside to the porch to wait for Bella. Peter was smoking a cigarette and watching a large rat run around the yard. Emmett jumped off the porch "Dude, you grab it and I'll get a shovel and we'll hit it over the head."

Peter scooped up the rat and cradled it into his arms. Wow, I really need to have a long talk with him if is now taking in stray rats. Maybe he is not mentally stable, that makes a lot of sense with what happened in the whole Bella incident.

Pointing back and forth between Emmett and I "If you try to bring harm to him in any way, I will fucken kill you. He is also not on your snack list. Got it." Then he pointed to Emmett "If you come near him with a shovel, I will stick it up your ass. He is my pet."

Emmett looked confused "Dude, you have a pet rat?" Peter sighed "He is not a rat, he is a dog and his name is Chichi."

Bella walked out onto the porch. "Is everyone ready to go? Oh, wait." She pulled out a gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain from her pocket. It looked like an antique and very fragile. "I almost forgot about my secret weapon. But you guys have to promise not to tell anyone."

I was intrigued by this "Tell what Bella?" She held the clasp open and then clasped it around her neck. "Perhaps, I should give you a demonstration." She started tapping her foot and then held up four fingers. Then three. Then two. Then one. Then she pointed to me and my cell phone started ringing. What the hell?

I checked the caller id, it was Alice. I answered it "Hello Darlin."

She was frantic "Jasper, oh thank god you are okay. Everyone's future just disappeared. But I didn't think that you were with the wolves yet. Are you with the wolves?"

I replied unsure of why Alice would stop seeing the future. "No we have not left yet." She paused "Then why did everyone just disappear like that?"

I looked over at smirking Bella "I don't know why, but we are all fine. Does Edward know about what's going on here?"

She giggled "No I'm hunting with Rosalie right now. But hey, let me talk to Peter."

I handed him my phone "Hello". We all heard it but Bella; Alice and Rosalie were taunting him. "Peter the pussy. Peter the pussy." He very calmly and slowly shut my phone then tossed it on the ground. He walked over to his truck, started it up and drove right the fuck over my phone.

Peter shut the engine off and got out "Would anyone else like to comment?" Emmett and I shook our heads no and Bella stood there without a clue to what was going on.

PETERS POV

Emmett grabbed the humans hand "Let's get this show on the road." She was very pretty for a human girl. She had on a pair of tight ass jeans that would have been any cowboys' wet dream. But I'm spoiled meat, ruined wine. Basically I'm no good for anyone, including myself. When you're broken you become your own worst enemy.

Jasper rode with me and the human with Emmett. I pulled my smokes out and offered Jasper one. He took it and lit it up. He only smokes when he is around me because the Cullens frown upon it. Oh hell, let's face it they frown on everything.

Jasper had been quiet up until now "So, when are you going to tell me what has been going on with you?"

I knew that this would come sooner or later, but I prefer the later. "Look Jasper, tomorrow, I will answer any questions and tell you what you want to know. But, tonight I want to get drunk and just enjoy the company."

Jasper nodded his head "Fair enough brother, looks like we're here. Hey, don't forget to put in your contacts." I grabbed a pair out of my console and popped them in.

They were waiting for us by the front door. When the door opened I was assaulted by the worst smell ever. I do not even know what to compare it to, a dead skunks ass maybe. But that would be putting the skunk down.

Jasper must have seen the look on my face. "Sorry, if I forgot to mention who we are meeting here. They are the shape shifters/werewolves that you have heard us speak about. Our treaty is with them. Actually one them is Bellas best friend. A couple of the others are related to, well soon will be related to Bella." So she fights vampires by day and runs with the wolves at night. She defiantly is crazier than bat shit just like I thought she was.

There was pack of Indian boys all gathered around the human, what's her name, Bella. They all seemed pretty friendly with her and were taking turns giving her hugs except for one. He was sitting at the table with an Indian girl. He had her protectively wrapped in his arms. She was obviously his mate and he was threatened by our presences.

I found our waitress and pulled $500.00 out of my pocket. She gave me a sexy smile. "What can I do for you honey?"

I pointed to the table and what I will refer to as the boys for now. "I want you to never let their glasses get empty. Everything comes out of this $500.00 first until it is gone. Then come see me and I will give you more money. They are not to pay for food or drink."

She was being cocky "Is there anything else that I can do for you sugar?"

I replied "Yes, bring me five Jack Daniels and five of your best Scotch." She was writing it down "Do you want shots or over ice?" I smirked, "Bottles."

A SHOUT OUT to those that reviewed: THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N I am just adopting some of the word from MY JOURNEY, petersgirl2011. Leave your name and I will get back with you. Thanks.**

**MY JOURNEY triva. The McDonalds activities happened too. Only it was at Dairy Queen. You gotta love her.**

BELLA POV

I am so glad that I decided to go out tonight. So far they haven't tried to kill each other. They seem to be getting along for the most part but, there is a definite invisible line drawn between the supernatural that neither side was willing to cross. Except for Emmett and Seth. They were getting along as though they were old friends. They have been all over this bar. They were playing video games, pool and irritating everyone with Seth's camcorder.

When I look at Seth, all I see is a young warm gentle soul. I cannot picture Seth ever being able to hurt someone. He is officially going to be my brother in about two months. Charlie and Sue are getting married. That brought a smile to my face.

Charlie after all these years is finally moving on. He was still in love with my mother, why I do not know. He carries his old wedding ring in his wallet and still keeps all the wedding pictures of him and my mom on displayed. When I asked him about his ring he said he never got around to throwing the damn thing away. But I knew better. But, maybe now that will change since he has Sue.

Sue is so wonderful to him. If anybody deserves to loved it is Charlie. He also deserves a supportive and caring daughter too. Which, I have not been to him lately. I am a shitty friend to Jake, horrible daughter to Charlie and a selfish fiancée to Edward. I only thought about what I wanted tonight and did not stop to consider Edwards feelings. I closed my eyes, tomorrow is going to be a bad day when Edward gets home.

Jacob nudged me "What are you drinking?" I gave him a funny look, all I have had is coke. Unlike the pack and vampires, most of them are already loaded. Jaspers brother made some major brownie points with them by paying for all the food they could eat and the booze they could drink. The last I total I heard was $1300.00.

I looked down and there was a pretty colored drink being sat in front of me. The waitress went to walk away. "Excuse me, I didn't order this."

She gestured towards Jaspers brother. "He ordered it for you, it's a Screaming Orgasm." I can't believe after how I treated him, he is being so nice to me. I looked over to him and really noticed him for the first time tonight. All vampires are beautiful but, he is a handsome beautiful in a manly way. His skin was also not as pale as the others. He has the prettiest blond highlights in his dirty blond hair that comes down to the back of his neck. He also has facial hair which is unusual.

When he looked over at me, I smiled and told him "Thank you." With a smirky grin he said "Jasper said you had never had one before. I want to be the first to give you one." I turned and looked away. Great he was not being nice at all. He just wanted to make fun of me.

The pack started with their wolf whistles and their signature whoops. Emmett of course was not going to let it go. "So Bella was it good for you?"

Quill chimed in "Yeah Bella, I had you pictured as a screamer."

Jake could not resist getting in a dig "We all know that's more than Gayward could do."

Emmett stood up and walked over to Jake. "What did you say about my brother?"

Jake stood up and was almost nose to nose with Emmett. The pack was all up on their feet. Jasper and his brother had Emmett's back. Jasper pushed my chair to the other side of the table by Emily. They were all ready to throw down.

Jake repeated himself "I said we all know that's more than Gayward could do."

Emmett let out a huge loud laugh. "That's fucking hilarious, Gayward. Got anymore?"

After two or seven of those little drinks I was feeling tingly all over. I went to stand up and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob grabbed a hold of me. "Whoa wobbles, are you okay?"

I shook my head yes. "I think I need some air." Jacob helped me outside and went to help me sit on the ground; I think he was trying to keep me from hurting myself. I wanted to start righting my wrongs. I decided tonight that I have some making up to do with Jacob, Charlie and Edward. "Hey Jake?" As he sat down beside me. "Yeah Bells."

I wanted him to know that I was really sorry. "I really have missed you. I am sorry that I didn't return your calls. You have always been there for me no matter how badly I have treated you and I have never told you that I truly appreciate you."

He smiled "Bells, I will always love you even though I know you don't feel the same way. I love all of you even when you're drunk and rambling on." I gasped, Alice's letter. Is this what she meant? Do I have feelings for Jacob? I am so confused.

I have to get my head clear and try to sober up. "Hey Jake, will you get me some water?"

He got up "Sure, I'll be right back." He passed Jaspers and his brother Piper, I think. Jake asked them "Will you keep an eye on her? I'm going to go get her some water. She's a little tipsy." Tipsy, the ground was ah spinning. Jasper said "Sure."

JASPERS POV

Bella was leaning over holding on to the ground. Peter pulled out a cigarette. Bella looked up. "Hey, can I bum one of those? I left mine inside." Did she say she left hers inside? Since when does she smoke?

Peter bent down and gave her one. She put it in her month and then took it back out. "I forgot my lighter, can I use yours?"

His body was tense "I will light it for you." I snickered at this. There was no way in hell that he was going to give that to her.

After chasing the flame around, she finally got it lit. "Thanks Piper." Peter sighed "It's Peter."

Bella giggled "That's what I said." Peter whispered under his breath "Huh, crazy and retarded."

I went to tell him that she was just drunk, when Jacob came back with her water. She threw the cigarette on the ground and gulped it down. "I have to pee." Jacob helped her up and back inside.

We went back over to the table and Emily was gathering her birthday stuff. Sam stood up "Ok guys, it's time to go." They all started in with the, it's still early, do we have to go and we can get home by ourselves.

Sam was torn between letting them stay and be kids for once; to if they stay there will only be trouble. "Jake." He answered Sam "Yes."

In Sam's authority voice "If they stay, they are your responsibility. You will have to watch over them, especially Seth. If anything happens I am holding you responsible and it will be your ass. Do you understand?"

Jacob replied "Sure, no problem." Emily hugged Bella good bye. Over his shoulder as they walked away "Remember Jake, it's your ass."

Sam and Emily no more made it out the door when Quill said "I think it's time we introduce the vamps to the circle of trust." I am not sure what this circle thing is. But, they were all excited about it even Bella. Embry told us to grab all the booze we could carry.

We followed them out of the bar to the woods in the back. Emmett came bouncing up to us "Do you guys get a deliverance feel to this?"

Peter handled this one "Why Emmett do you have personal experience with it?" Emmett stomped off like a little kid "NO."

The Wolves stopped. They were taking seats on logs, rocks and the ground forming a circle except Bella. Jacob had leaned her up against a bolder, I think that was to stable her.

Emmett sat down by Seth "Hey man, are you guys going to scarf ice some chickens or something?"

Seth laughed "No man, this is a healing ceremony." Emmett shook his head "That's cool; I've never seen one before."

Bella raised her arms as high as she could. "Great sprits we come to you tonight and we have invited guest. Do you take a vowel of silence?" The pack let out a WHOOP! and took a shot.

All eyes were on us. So we Whooped and took a shot. Bella continued "We ask that you watch out for the pack and over their families to keep them safe." WHOOP! took a shot. "The Swan family." WHOOP! took a shot. "The Cullen family." WHOOP! took a shot. "Piper." WHOOP! took a shot. All except Peter he was mesmerized by Bella. I don't think he even realized that she called him Piper again.

She lowered her arms to her side and looked over at Quill. "Light that bitch up." Healing ceremony my ass. They're going to get stoned. Since when does Bella smoke weed?

I'm not sure that we got as much effect as they did from token but, we gave it our damnest try. Emmett went to the middle of the circle. Mimicking Bella, he raised his arms to the sky. "Oh great puppies in the sky, we invite you to a game of Truth or Dare, Cullen style. If you're with me say perky titts." We all yelled "PERKY TITTS!" and took a shot.

He began to explain the rules. "The first rule is to try not to do anything that would injure, wound or kill Bella. The second rules is, nobody can go to jail under any circumstances. The last time that this happened; Carlisle threatened my family jewels. The last rule, if you fail to complete your mission of dare, the person that gave it to you gets to decide your punishment. Who wants to go first?"

Bella was sitting on a log by Jared. Her eyes were glazed over and she was bouncing up and down. "Oh, Oh, Oh, pick me." She was stoned out of her mind.

Emmett pointed to Bella "Ok Belly who do you pick?" She pointed back to Emmett. "I pick you. Truth or Dare?"

Emmett laughed, "Do you even have to ask, dare." She thought about it. "I dare you to go to a gay bar, sing to the gay guys and collect five guys' phone numbers. But, the phone numbers don't count unless you slow dance with them or they spank you."

Emmett shook his head no. "I'm not doing that. It goes against every rule of being a dude."

Peter chanted "Emmett the pussy. Emmett the pussy." Emmett surrendered "Fine, but remember Bella, that pay backs are a bitch."

We were dividing up getting ready to go watch Emmett complete his dare. Emmett's jeep was full of Wolves. He was going over the rules of the road so to speak. "There will be no peeing on, in or around my jeep. There will be no hurling. If you even think about sniffing my butt, I will smack your nose." The pack was laughing at this.

To watch this was fascinating. If someone told me that we would be getting drunk, stoned and really having a good time with the wolves, I would have told them they were nuts. Emmett pulled up beside me "Bro, you ridden with us?"

I looked over to Peter's truck. Seth was lifting Bella into the front seat and buckling her in. Peter was letting his dog run around. "I'll ride with them, we will see you there."

He waved his hand around" These guys are hungry; we are going to get them some puppy chow." I think it is more like a severe case of the munchies.

PETERS POV

I was letting Chichi do his business. I was trying to be playful with Bella in the bar and she just blew me off. Repaid me by not remembering what my name was. I don't have that much experience with humans, except dinner time of course.

I was so lost in my thoughts of Bella that I didn't realize Chichi had wondered off to the park across the street until he yelped. There were about fifteen guys gathered around their motorcycles. The fat one had Chichi by the neck. I started to growl. My venom was coming fast and hard. They fucked with the wrong dog.

Jasper was at my side. "Peter don't do anything stupid, there are witnesses."

I was taking long strides to get to him. "Then I suggest Major that you help me get him back. If they hurt him, I promise nothing." I was in soldier mode right now. Defend, kill and survive. They always don't happen in that order either.

The one holding Chichi spoke "Is this your flea bag?" I just shook my head yes. He laughed "He bit me!"

I was trying so hard right now not to kill all of them where they stood. Jasper was trying to calm me and it was not working. "I don't believe that, he knows better than to put shit in this mouth."

They didn't seem to like that much. Two of them came walking up to me and Jasper. "Do you know who your fucken with boy?" He rolled up his sleeve, showed me his tattoo and slapped his bicep. "Southside Black Knights!"

So I rolled up my sleeve, showed him no tattoo and slapped my bicep. "Northside Big Cocks. Let's get it on."

Please review thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N Thank you for taking Peter and Bella's Journey with me. I have adpoted some of the words from MY JOURNEY, petersgirl2011. I plan on posting this until my account gets deleted too LOL!**

**Do you guys like the MY JOURNEY trivia? She might be a little upset, but she won't know it for a little while. See I can be funny too.**

SETHS POV

This night has been a blast. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I was trying to help my sister. She was drunk and stoned. It takes so much for us and nothing for her to get there. She was trying to get her leg up in the truck and it just wasn't going to happen. I took her hat off and tossed it into the truck. I picked her up and lifted her in. Knowing Bella, I better buckle her seat belt too.

She has not come to the Rez for so long. I know Charlie really misses her. My Mom thinks it's because she does not approve of her marriage to Charlie. We all know that Edward won't let her come because of Jake.

Now don't get me wrong. I like Edward. He has not been anything but nice to me. But, we all know about the love triangle with Jacob. Believe me I've been in his head and wish I hadn't. Bella, Bella, Bella is all he thinks about.

There was a commotion going on across the street with the vampires. These guys had Peter's little dog. I know all about getting picked on. Everyone does it to me. Do you know what it is like to get your ass kicked by your sister, repeatedly?

But I still can't let them hurt humans. The pack will rip them apart and I will have no choice. Oh shit, what am I going to do? I have to stop this. So I ran into the woods and phased.

I walked up behind Peter and Jasper showing my teeth and growling. I was trying to scare the guys off and put an end to this. They were practically running over each other to get away. The one holding Peter's dog threw it and ran. Peter caught him before he hit the ground.

I went to the woods and phased back. "Hey guys I'm naked, I need something to wear." No response. "Come on guys, don't leave me out here."

PETERS POV

I could not believe what just happened. This crazy wolf boy stopped us from killing the humans and helped save Chichi. Well, doesn't that puppy have some big balls?

He was yelling from the woods that he needed something to wear. I took Chichi and put him in the front seat of the truck. I grabbed the blanket that Chichi sleeps on from the back and a pair of my boots. It all I had because I left my bag at the Cullen's.

I felt I owed him something. "Thanks kid. What's your name?" He wrapped the blanket around his waist and said "Seth."

I stuck out my hand and he shook it. "Well, Seth, I'm Peter Whitlock. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." We walked back to the truck and got in. Bella was passed out in the front seat with Chichi curled up on her lap. Well at least he was happy and she was being quiet.

Jasper was sitting in the back with Seth. Jasper leaned over the seat "Peter, we need to get some food for Bella. She has not eaten today. So stop somewhere and we will wake her up." He wants to wake her up. Why does that feel like I would be kicking my own ass?

The kid leaned over the console from the back seat. "I could eat." Chichi saw him and went over and started licking his face. Seth lifted him up and put him on his lap. They were playing and having a good time. Awe, my little man made a friend. Well, they are the same species, sort of.

I pulled up to something called McDonalds. "So kid what do you want?"

He thought for a minute. "I want ten cheese burgers, three orders of fries and a strawberry shake." I turned around and looked at him. "What, I was gonna share, I was gonna give Bella one?" We placed the order for their food and were waiting. Jasper woke up Bella.

She has laughing and snorting like a pig. We all looked at each other. We had no clue as what that was all about, we hadn't said anything. "It's too bad that you guys don't have a drive thru. I'll have a bag of AB+ and a side of O to go and skip the straw, because I can suck it out on my own." Then she started snorting like a pig again. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this girl? How can she joke about us drinking blood, human blood?

She rolled her window down and stuck her head out of it. "I'm not feeling so well." Blaah, Blaah, Blaah, Blaah, Blaah, Blaah She just threw up down the side of my truck.

I smacked my forehead with my hand. "FUCK!"

Jasper was trying to calm me down "I will pay to have your truck detailed tomorrow."

I slowly turned around in my seat and looked at him. "Damn straight you will!" But she was not done, oh no, not by a long shot. Blaah, Blaah, Blaah, Blaah, Blaah, Blaah Only this time it was on a poor unsuspecting pimpled faced kid that was taking out the trash.

Seth videotaped the whole thing. Seth told Jasper "Funniest Home Video, $10,000.00 here I come." Yippy, another fucking Kodak moment captured.

Jasper finally convinced the Manager not to call the police to us, after making a generous donation to The Ronald McDonald House Foundation. But we were officially banned from McDonalds. I knew waking her up was a bad idea. Fuck my life!

EMMETTS POV

We pulled up to Tootsie Pops and were waiting for the others to get there. The wolves were munching on their food. I just spent $132.59 at the drive thru but, it was well worth it for all the fun we've had tonight. I was running down a mental list of names that they had called Edward. I wanted to store them for later use.

Gayward

Cockward

Fuckward

Assward

Pussward

Suckward

Ed-licks-himself

Ed-no-dicks-Bella

Ed-couldn't get laid in a whore house on payday

Peter's truck pulled up beside us, finally. I asked Peter "Where the hell have you guys been?"

He just kept walking. "Don't ask." I looked over at Seth and he was wrapped in a blanket with only a pair of cowboy boots on. "What happened to you?"

Seth laughed "Don't worry; I got it all on tape." He was rubbing his camcorder like it was his best friend.

Bella was stumbling along holding on to Jacobs arm. I really don't know why Edward hates him so much. He is a pretty cool kid. He and Bella seem to be so comfortable with each other. It's like they know what the other one is going to do or say. Edward always goes on and on about how unsafe Jacob is but really I don't think he could ever hurt her. It is so obvious to everyone that he is head over heels in love with her. I almost feel sorry for the kid.

We walked in and it was wall to wall men. It was standing room only. They were having some EYE CANDY contest. I went over to the DJ booth. "Hey man, can I request to sing tonight?"

He shook his head no. "The contest is about over and we are wrapping it up for the night." He looked up to me and over to our group. "Yummy, I may be able to squeeze one more in for the contest. But, you guys will have to do it at the same time." I did not know what this contest was, but I signed us up. There was no way I was going to lose this dare.

I went over to the bar and ordered what I had seen everyone drink tonight. While I stood there waiting on the drinks; I put operation get Bella back on top of the list of things to do.

QUILLS POV

Emmett came back to the table with bottles and bottles of booze for us. Now I am not a leech lover by any means but, he is really kind of cool. If I didn't know what he was, I wouldn't. He acts so human. He is a total goof ball. But then again all of these vamps are some crazy mother fuckers.

We only agreed to let them come along so that Jacob could see Bella. Really it has not been bad like I thought it would be. The DJ came on. "Next up we have a group. Get your money ready to vote for the naughty hottie. Remember after this the winner will be announced. Also whoever the highest bidder is will get to dance with our new EYE CANDY. I give you The Kings of Dare."

Emmett went up and took the stage. The DJ went over. "Where are the others?" Emmett replied "It's just me." The DJ told him unless he could get at least two or three other dancers to get the fuck off the stage.

Emmett walked back over to us "Unless I can get a couple of you guys to participate with me, I can't do it." We all said No and HELL NO. Emmett was happy and threw up his hands "You guys forfeit then, I win, and I'm the King of Dare."

Peter stepped up "Look here mother fucker I have had a really really hard night, there is no way I'm letting you get out of this. But, if you touch me, I will beat you down."

Emmett looked at Seth. "No…No…No…" Emmett whipped out his wallet. "Think of this as a business arrangement. I will give you $500.00 and all you have to do is, just stand there. Just go on stage and stand there."

Seth thought about it. "Okay." Emmett handed him the money. Seth tucked it in his boot and away they went.

Jacob turned on Seth's camcorder. "What are you doing?"

Jacob smiled "How much of that $500.00 do you think Seth will give us not to show everybody on the Rez this?" knuckle bump "Good thinking."

They were playing some sort of stripper music when they took the stage. Peter and Emmett danced like professional strippers. Poor Seth just stood there looking like he was going to piss on himself. I never had seen guys run so fast to the ATM. I thought there was going to be a stampede of gay guys when Peter tore his shirt off.

But Emmett was not going to be out done. He tore his shirt off and grabbed the microphone. "Who what's to come up here? Come on up spank me and give your phone number?" There was a line, a very long line. They crowned Emmett the EYE CANDY KING. He received a twelve inch gold dildo and $1,863.00. He gave the money to Seth. I did not even want to think about what guys did with a dildo.

Emmett also slow danced with a guy named Big Joe while he sang Stand by Your Man to him. I am pretty sure he didn't get that name BIG Joe because of his height either.

When Emmett had completed his entire dare he came over to Bella. He was dancing around and waving his gold dildo. "I am the EYE CANDY King of Dare; I am the EYE CANDY King of dare." Then he asked Bella, if she would like to use the dildo. She was red as a beet and grabbed it out of his hands and put into her purse along with all the phone numbers Emmett had collected.

We had met some interesting people here tonight. Some of the guys had stars in their eyes for Peter and Emmett and stuck like glue. Emmett handled that pretty well but Peter was getting a little aggravated. "Look guy, girl or whatever, I am not gay."

The guy looked at Peter sympathetically. "Muffin, I am gayer than the term gay can be. My gaydar zinged you when you walked in the door. I understand your still in denial. But, honey if you're not gay than neither am I." Ouch that had to hurt and be a kick in the old man hood. Probably as much as when Bella tried to burn his balls, according to the story Emmett told us.

Bella stood up. "He's my Bitch, don't fondle the merchandise."

The guy put his hands on his hips. "You're a girl so, how can he belong to you?"

Peter walked over to Bella. Grabbed both of her boobs, one in each hand and was jiggling them up and down. "These aren't real. His name is Edward and he is a transvestite." We were all rolling on the floor except Bella. The gay guy stuck his nose in the air and walked off.

Poor Bella just stood there with her mouth open. Peter let go of her boobs then finished his Jack Daniels and slammed his glass on the table. "Thanks Barbara."

She finally stammered out her name. "My name is …Isabe… Be…Bella." He smiled as he walked away. "That's what I said."

Huh, he must not know her name since he is new to the group. We thought we had better get out of here, while we still could. We went outside and Emmett pointed to Seth. "I pick you, Truth or Dare?"

Seth sighed "Dare I guess." Emmett was thinking. "I dare you to go to Wal-Mart ask for help purchasing a feminine douche and then ask for a demonstration."

Seth asked Emmett "Man, I thought you liked me?" Emmett smiled "I do, I would have been tougher on this these guys." Next stop WAL-MART!

Please review thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**There are twenty five chapters of MY JOURNEY posted by petersgirl on The Coffee Writers Shop. Along with all of her other stories.**

**P****ut twcs library in the search engine.**

**Please take out the spaces as this is a direct link. **

**www. thewriterscoffeeshop library /viewstory. php? sid= 6766**

**I only posted this because FanFiction deleted her story. **

**This story won from the NON CANON AWARDS: **

**THE BEST PETER/BELLA PARING**

**THE MOST HUMORS STORY**

**THE BEST QUOTE FROM A STORY **

**This story won from GIGGLE AND SNORTS AWARDS: **

**THE BEST OVER ALL STORY **

**You must have an account to read on their site because they post MA for mature stories for readers eighteen and over. **

**I will not be posting another chapter to this so go see petersgirl. This story belongs to her!**

**P.S. THIS STORY ONLY GETS BETTER THE MORE YOU READ!**


End file.
